


Can't We Just?

by Stacisaurus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon considers getting up and just going to bed to teach Hyuk a lesson about being a brat and not always getting his way. But then he takes a long look at Hyuk--lying under him and biting his lip--and finds he doesn’t have it in him to turn him down tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We Just?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "leo/hyuk, snuggly night by the fire and then they smang it"
> 
> Sidenote: I'm not sure where this is set. Maybe a vacation at a cabin in the woods where they each have their own rooms?
> 
> Originally posted on AFF in June of 2014. Unbeta'd.

”Taekwoon-hyung!” Hyuk calls when he sees Taekwoon walking from the kitchen to his bedroom, glass of water in hand. He smiles when Taekwoon turns toward him, blinking as he waits for the maknae to continue. Hyuk gestures toward the low fire still burning in the fireplace and then to the rug next to where he’s sitting. “Come sit with me?” Taekwoon narrows his eyes in suspicion and Hyuk lets out a short, happy laugh. “Just cuddling? I promise I’ll be good.”

Taekwoon silently sets his glass of water on the end table and plops down next to Hyuk in front of the couch. Hyuk immediately collapses against his side, closes his eyes, and hums happily. Taekwoon looks at him for a moment, half annoyed and half charmed, and huffs out a breath before he wraps his arm around Hyuk’s shoulder, bringing him in even closer and smiling when the maknae nuzzles against his chest.

They sit quietly like that for several long moments, Taekwoon stretching out his legs to get his chilly toes closer to the heat of fire and Hyuk sighing contently every once in a while. Taekwoon takes a moment to look down at the boy snuggled against him, appreciating the way the light from the flames makes his skin look like he’s glowing and how peaceful he looks. In fact, Taekwoon would almost think Hyuk had fallen asleep, if it wasn’t for the hand that he can feel creeping high onto his thigh.

"Sanghyuk-ah" Taekwoon says, barely above a whisper. When all he gets from Hyuk is a "Hm?" and a raised eyebrow, he tries again. "Sanghyuk-ah, your hand." 

"What? Oh! How’d that get there?" Hyuk looks up at him, eyes wide and looking as innocent as possible. Taekwoon doesn't believe it for a second.

The older man sighs and moves away too quickly for Hyuk to catch himself, causing him to fall flat on his back on the rug with a small “oof.” Taekwoon turns so that he’s kneeling over Hyuk, caging him in with an arm on either side of his head. 

"What happened to just cuddling?" Taekwoon asks, aiming for stern, but not quite getting there. Hyuk just shrugs his shoulders, not looking even remotely sorry when he answers.

"I lied."

Taekwoon considers getting up and just going to bed to teach Hyuk a lesson about being a brat and not always getting his way. But then he takes a long look at Hyuk--lying under him and biting his lip--and finds he doesn’t have it in him to turn him down tonight. He lowers himself to his elbows and leans on one arm while the other hand slides down Hyuk’s side. Their faces are so close, that when Taekwoon speaks, Hyuk shivers from his breath against his ear.

"The others are just in the other room…" 

"I don’t—ngh" Hyuk's statement is cut short as Taekwon chooses that moment to slide his hand back up Hyuk’s torso, bringing his hoodie up with it, baring his skin to the cold air of the room. "I don’t care." Hyuk’s arms come up from where they were lying on the floor—one wrapping around Taekwoon’s lower back, and the other had stopping Taekwoon’s from pushing his hoodie up any farther. "Don’t take it off," he complains. "It’s too cold." Taekwoon huffs out a laugh and leans in to kiss at Hyuk’s neck, smiling when Hyuk lets out a whine.

"Just what were you wanting that doesn’t involve taking your clothes off?" Taekwoon asks, while Hyuk groans in frustration.

"Can’t we just—" And he uses the arm around Taekwoon’s waist to pull him down so that the older man is lying on top of him. Taekwoon shuffles a little, trying not to smash Hyuk into the floor, but then Hyuk spreads his legs, allowing Taekwoon to settle between them. Taekwoon almost laughs when their hips brush and he feels that Hyuk is almost completely hard from a few kisses to his neck, but stops himself when he sees Hyuk’s reaction, lip caught between his teeth and chest moving with his rapid breaths. It’s enough to make Taekwoon grind down again, bringing his hand up to cover Hyuk’s mouth when he cries out.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" Taekwoon warns. Hyuk nods fervently, his fingers curling into the back of Taekwoon’s sweater and his leg wrapping around his calf, encouraging him to move again. Taekwoon braces himself on both elbows, burying his face in Hyuk’s neck and grinding down in a consistent rhythm.

Taekwoon loses himself in it after a while, almost entranced by the way Hyuk’s breath catches and heaves out again, the way his long fingers scramble across his back and over his shoulders, the way he can feel his orgasm building each time Hyuk’s hips come up to meet his and their clothed cocks rub together. He’s brought out of his trance when he realizes Hyuk is chanting something into his ear and he pulls back to hear better.

"Hyung, hyung, _hyung_."

"What is it, Sanghyukkie?" He can tell that Hyuk is close from the flush on his cheeks and how he can’t seem to catch his breath long enough to say a full sentence.

"Please kiss me, hyung," Hyuk finally gasps out. He barely has time to finish saying the words before Taekwoon is diving in, connecting their lips and pushing his tongue into Hyuk’s open mouth. He paces the kiss to match the movement of their bodies—tongue surging forward with his hips and then tracing the roof of Hyuk’s mouth back to his teeth.

It’s not long before Taekwoon feels Hyuk tense beneath him and he covers his mouth with his hand again, knowing from experience that kissing him would not be enough to stifle the sounds he lets out. Taekwoon works his hips until Hyuk goes limp and falls back against the rug, panting and trying to lick his lips, but mostly just spreading saliva over Taekwoon’s palm. Taekwoon rolls off of Hyuk in a flash, shoving the hand that was over Hyuk’s mouth into his own pants and gripping himself tight. Hyuk rolls over, eyes sleepy and face still red, and wraps his arm over Taekwoon’s chest, spooning up close and kissing as much of his neck as he can. Taekwoon comes with no more than a gasp and a full body shiver.

They lay on the floor like that for a few minutes, cuddled together, enjoying the post-orgasm haze and the last of the warmth from the dying fire. 

"We should get to bed," Taekwoon says finally. "It’s warm there," he adds when Hyuk’s ice-cold feet touch his. Hyuk agrees and gets up, pausing to kiss Taekwoon one last time. Taekwoon lies still on the rug for another moment, listening to Hyuk padding off to his own bedroom. He finally scrubs his clean hand over his face and sits up, immediately growling out an annoyed " _Sanghyuk_ …"

The little brat took his water.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
